My Hart Aches For You
by scarlet1474
Summary: Kimberly wrote the letter so that Tommy could perform his ranger duties without her distracting him. All those years she had lived in agony, her heart aching for her Falcon. Now with Messagog defeated she could finally rid herself of all that guilt. But will the return of an old enemy stop her from doing just that. Read to find out. DISCLAIMER: I dont own the power rangers.
1. Truth and Lies

They hadn't spoken since the Murianthis incident and even then it had been brief Kimberly had took one look in his eyes and had know that he was still grieving. She wasn't very happy either but she knew she couldn't let him know that. She knew that as the leader of the Power Rangers he had many duties to fulfill and she would only distract him.

About two years back when Tommy had returned from the island safe and sound she had thought about telling him the truth. But before she could bring herself to it though Tommy had decided to go back to rangering again.

Now that Messagog had been defeated and Tommy had (finally) retired from his ranger duties. She could tell him the truth, she could tell him how much she still loved him. He might not want to forgive her but at least she could get rid of the guilt that she had been carrying around inside her ever since she wrote that stupid, God Forsaken letter.

She had tried to move on, tried to date other men. But none of them had attracted her like Tommy had. None of them as good or kind or strong as him. Not everyone could be like that she had scolded herself. But whatever she tried she just couldn't make herself forget Tommy. She had finally given up looking for someone else a few years ago and had been single ever since.

As she parked her car in front of his house which stood in the middle of nowhere and rang the bell a shiver went down her spine. Something was definitely wrong. She rung the bell again once, twice but no one answered. She turned the doorknob and wasn't surprised to find it unlocked.

''Tommy'' she called out as she entered ''are you here.'' She looked around and found an open trapdoor. As she made her way down the flight of stairs another shiver went down her spine now she was certain there was something wrong. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she gasped. The room was a mess broken computers and torn sheets of paper scattered the floor. But what worried her most was a small pool of crimson blood lying in the center of the room.

Her knees gave away and she sank to the ground sobbing. Only one thought clouded her mind where was Tommy and what had happened here. She didn't know what to do at the moment all she could do was cry. Help someone, anyone please. She thought to herself. As if on cue she heard hurried footsteps coming down the steps. "Tommy" an all to familiar voice said from behind her. As the new comer reached the room he gasped. Taking in the scene his eyes wavered over to Kimberly who hadn't moved an inch.

''Kim" the man said uncertainly. He walked towards her and sank to the floor beside her. "Its gonna be okay. We'll find him" Jason Scott Earth's first Red Ranger told her uncertainly.

Well there it is the first chapter of my very first Power Ranger Fan Fic. I hope you all liked it. I'd appreciate reviews very much.

The next chapter should be up sometime next week. Thanks for reading. :D


	2. Missing

"Jason, whats going on?'' Kimberly asked the original Red Ranger, who was currently pacing in the kitchen. "I don't know" he replied not meeting her eyes. But Kimberly didn't believe him. She was certain that he knew something and she was going to find it out.

"Jason Lee Scott" she said angrily "I have known you long enough to be able to tell when you're lying so stop acting like an idiot and tell me what's going on.''

''I- " Jason began but stopped. " Okay, fine, I'll tell you. About an hour back Tommy had called me informing me that there had been some sort of a power surge in the nearby woods. He didn't have the exact locations so he couldn't tell what it was. But he believed that it was a being from outer space. At least that's what it looked like. I told him not to go searching for the cause of the disturbance alone. But he wouldn't listen and now..." He trailed off.

" Okay so what do we do now?'' she asked in a shaky voice.

"Now'' Jason replied picking up his phone. ''We call for help.''

* * *

Tommy looked around the room searching for a way of escape but he found none. There was no window in the room and the door seemed to be locked firmly from the outside. Not that he could get out owing that he was bound to a chair. His head hurt and he was still dizzy from being knocked out. _Serves you right for not listening to Jason and venturing out to find the power source alone. _He scolded himself.

* * *

''He did WHAT!'' Hayley looked at the original Red Ranger with a confused look.

Fifteen minutes back he had called her asking her to get to Tommy's house immediately. She had been confused and scared then. Now she was panicking. Tommy was missing and the lab was destroyed along with all the equipment that could help her find Tommy's location On top of that Jason was certain that a being from outer space was in the area and by the looks of things whatever it was wasn't friendly.

"You can find him right?" Kimberly Hart spoke in a quiet voice from her place on the couch. She had been so quiet all this time that she had forgotten she was there at all. Now she was looking at the former Pink Ranger uncertainly.

_Why is she here. _She thought to herself. Although she had never met Kimberly she knew a lot about her. She knew that Kimberly and Tommy hadnt spoken to each other since the Murianthis incident. So why was Kimberly here?

''You must be thinking why I'm here" she said as if reading her mind. " I came to apologize to Tommy. To tell him the truth behind that letter. I know it must seem weird to you. Coming back after all this time but- but I couldn't keep all that guilt inside of me anymore. B- But now I'm worried I might be too late."

Jason and Haley sat there watching the former Pink Ranger break down into tears not knowing how to console her.

* * *

"DECA try contacting Tommy again." Andros said irritatedly. He had to get through to Tommy to warn him but something was blocking him out. _What if I am too late._ He thought to himself. _No, I couldn't be. It has to be something else. It's probably just some minor disturbances I hope._

He was pulled out of his trance when he realized he was receiving a message from Earth. Looking at the I.D. he answered it hoping not to get more bad news.

"Hello Jason, what happened?''

* * *

Hey guys, how're you all liking it? Who do you think has captured Tommy and why is Andros so concerned?

Well you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out.

And don't forget to review what you think about it. :-)


	3. Revealations

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I just love them. And Brad, Yes you're right i need to write longer chapters. So here it is, I hope you all like it even better than the earlier ones.**

* * *

" So Andros knows what's going on and who captured Tommy" Hayley asked

'' Yeah. But he wants to tell us about it face to face.'' Jason answered as he drove towards the forest near angel grove.

''I just wanna know if Tommy's fine and how we can get him back." Kimberly whispered from the backseat. They drove on in silence the rest of the way.

* * *

Tommy squinted at the dark figure that had just entered the room, trying to make out who it was. He knew it was the same person who had attacked him when he had returned to his lab with the stone. He hadnt been able to make out who it was since the person was wearing a hooded cloack ad his face wasnt visible.

''Ah Tommy, you're awake. Good. Now you can tell me where you hid the stone.''

" And WHAT makes you think that I'd do that" He answered with a glare.

''Don't forget the fact that your life is at my mercy Oliver.'' the creature growled furiously. '' I have went through hell to get to that stone and I'm not gonna loose it to you. Now tell me where is the stone."

Tommy remained silent which made the creature eve more furious than before he pointed some sort of a laser at Tommy and shot him. Causing him to cry out in pain.

* * *

When Jason had entered the Megaship he wasnt sure what to expect. But this was way too much to take in at once.

"Wait just a minute. You're telling me that the power surge earlier this morning was ceated by some kind of a stone."

"Correct."

"Which was stolen from KO-35 a week ago"

"Yes."

"And Tommy found it and brought it to his lab. Where he was attacked by the person who had stolen this stone."

"Yes and the stone is still there. Apparantly Tommy hid it just before his attacker breached his security and so whoever it was couldnt find it..."

"So they took Tommy instead. And you're telling me this NOW."

"I wanted to tell you earlier. But I was afraid that your phone calls might be tapped." Andros answered calmly.''Can you give me your cell phones all of you."

Andros took their phones and scanned them."As I expected, Hayley's and Kimberly's phones are clean but yours Jason has a bug on it. I've removed it but make sure that u dont leave it alone again." He said handing them back their cell phones.

''Now we need to get to the stone before Tommy's kidnappers do." Jason said.

"You're absolutely right Jason and I've got a plan. Here's what we're gonna do first I will take a detector down to Tommy's lab and get the stone back. While Hayley you can start a search for Tommy."

* * *

Ten minutes later Andros was standing in the centre of Tommy's underground lab. He held a sophisticated looking scanner in his left hand and was scanning the lab for the stone's energy signature.

"Got it." he said as he caught the signals. He opened a hidden panel from behind the computer and pulled out a small fist-size wooden box. Inside was a small red stone that could easily have been mistaken for a ruby but Andros knew better. He closed the lid of the box and turned around.

"I'll have that." said a hooded figure trying to grab the box out of his grasp. Andros kicked the creature and tried to get out of the lab but the hooded figure grabbed his leg and Andros fell face first on the ground for a moment he lay there dazed but then his instincts kicked in.

He struggled free of his attackers grasp his fist clasped tightly around the box. he ran up the flight of stairs and out of the hoouse in a matter of seconds. He knew that his attacker was right behind him.

"Hayley beam me up NOW." He shouted into his communicator. The hooded figure lunged at him again but this time he was teleported away before whoever was in the hood could get a hold of him.

* * *

"Did you get it?'' Hayley asked frantically as soon as Andros landed.

"Yeah I did but barely just. Whoever stole it was apparantly waiting down there for one of us to appear."

"Did you see who it was?" Kimberly asked impatiently. She was definitely dying of worry for Tommy.

"No, whoever it is doesnt want us to know cause he was wearing a hood ."

"Oh well, at least you have the stone maybe he'll contact us trying to trade it for Tommy or soething." Jason put in.

"Till then, Andros why dont you tell us what's so precious about this stone." Kimberly said sitting down. Her face was a mask. It was obvious that she was trying to hide her feelings from the others.

"Well, I'm not sure myself. The powers of this stone is still unknown to the people of KO-35. About five hundred years ago a mysterious wizard with great power came to KO-35 with the stone. He was afraid that someone might steal it fro him as his powers were slowly fading. So, he chose a guardian true of heart to guard it with their life. Only the guardians know about the special powers that it holds. The last guardian was ound dead a week ago the stone was gone." as Andro said the last word he looked down at the stone lying inside the now open box.

There was an eerie silence. It was as if none of them knew what to say.

"Well by the looks of it either the theif somehow knew about its powers." Jason said breaking the silence."Or, and this is more likely, he made a wild guess that it will make him invincible or help him conquer the world or something and decided he will steal it."

"You're right this person, whoever it is, must think that the stone will give him powers of some why else will he go through so much trouble to get to it." Kimberly spoke from her place in the corner of the room. She was secretly wishing that no one had noticed the quiver in her voice. A person who had done so many horrible things already wouldnt hestitate in killing again. She was praying for Tommy's well being.

"I found him." Hayley cried out. She had been so quiet all this time that they had forgotten she was even there.

"You did where is he?" Kimberly cried out she was the first to reach Hayley closely followed by Anddros and Jason.

"He's in an old abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of Reefside. I couldnt get a track on him so I started looking for an alien energy source of some sort and here we are."

* * *

Meanwhile in the old abandoned warehouse Tommy was coming back to his senses. He remembered arguing with his kidnapper and then an intense pain. He remembered crying out and then every thing was darkness.

He heard someone snicker and looked up to find himself face to face with his captor. His heart sank to his knees. Under the hood was a familiar face with blood-red eyes.

_I must be dreaming. This has to be a dream. It couldnt be real It just couldnt be happening._

There were many things Tommy wanted to say but just one word escaped from his dry throat-"Goldar"

* * *

**Dont hate me but I thought this was a great place to stop.**

**So please tell me what you think about it I just love reviews.**

**Till next time. Bye. :D**


	4. The Rescue

**Hey Guys there had been a little confusion near the end of the chapter which I've cleared up. I blame my little brother since he had been trying to distract me when I was writing that particular part (mission accomplished there Bro). Anyway I'm sorry for confusing you.**

* * *

"Goldar. No it-it cant be. You were destroyed by Zordon's wave. How can you be here?'' Tommy stuttered. He couldnt beleive this was happening.

"But it is, Tommy, it is happening." Goldar said with a smirk.

"But, how did you survive? Where've you been all this time." Tommy asked. He was determined to find out everything that was going on.

"Oh would'nt you love to know that?" Goldar answered. Tommy could easily make out the sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Lets just say I had a little help. Once I was fully recovered, I started making a plan. A fool-proof plan to take my revenge on all of you rangers." he frowned for a second then continued. "That is... till you messed it all up. It was all going so smoothly but you had to poke your nose in other people's business." Goldar growled. "But, now that I have you and your friends have the stone. I can easily make a deal with them-" He paused for a second and studied Tommy's face and continued. "and when I have it I will destroy you and then the other rangers too. I'll destroy each and every freaking one of them." Goldar finished his crimson eyes shone out with malice and bloodlust.

"You keep mentioning the stone. What is so special about it may I ask."

"What's so special about it?." Goldar said amused by Tommy's question."Nothing, it's just the most powerful weapon in this whole universe." He smirked.

"Really. What does it do?"

"I-uh. That's none of your business."

"You dont have a clue, do you." This time Goldar didn't answer back so Tommy continued "You said someone helped you come back. Did he tell you about the stone."

Again there was no reply from Goldar.

"This someone is definitely using you Goldar-" Tommy smirked. "-and you're letting them. I knew you were thick headed but I never thought you'd be this dumb to fall into such a stupid trap. But then you'd always been a power hungry moron so I guess I should be so surprised."

Tommy knew he was pushing his luck. After all he was chained up and defenseless while Goldar had his sword and by the look of pure hatred and anger Tommy knew that if he kept going on it wont be long till Goldar decides to use. But he had a plan. It was very risky though the type Jason would never approve of. But right now he was a little low on options.

"Hey Goldar don't you think you're getting too old for this ' Take Revenge On The Rangers' game of yours maybe you should give it up and settle for retirement."

That was the last straw for Goldar. Furiously he raised the sword high above his head and struck. What happened next was a blurr.

Tommy moved sideways as the sword broke the chains binding him. Getting up he wasted no time and swiftly landed a roundhouse kick on Goldar's chest. Leaving him on the ground and in a daze. Not wasting any time he ran out of the warehouse and disappeared into the woods Knowing that Goldar would be on his tale in mere moments. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him, not caring about where he was going just trying to put as much distance between him and Goldar as possible when suddenly he bumpbed into a golden blurr.

Everything faded out of focus for a second as he fell to the ground. As his vision cleared he found himself face to face with none other than Goldar. Again. His face was twisted with fury and his blood red eyes were murderous.

"Trying to get away were you huh." Goldaar growled striking at Tommy's leg cutting a deep gash in it.

Tommy found himself fighting for consciousness as an involuntary scream escaped his throat.

* * *

If Tommy had only waited a few more minutes though he might not have to have gone through all that. For no sooner had Goldar disappeared into the woods had Andros appeared a few feet away from the warehouse.

Carefully he made his way inside only to find the warehouse empty. At the end of the room lay broken chains but no other sign showed that anyone had been here for ages.

_He must have tried to escape _Andros thought hurrying outside.

"Tommy" He called out and as if in reply he heard a blood curdling scream come from the woods. "Damn it!" As he ran in the direction the scream came from.

* * *

"Aah. Did that hurt Tommy." Goldar smirked evilly as Tommy tried desperately not to black out. It was all he could do right then. He knew he couldnt get up as even slightly moving his injured leg caused it to flare up with stared up at Goldar who was still smirking. He was definitely seeing his enemy for such a long time defenseless and at his mercy.

"If your friend didn't have my stone..." Goldar started "I wouldn't waste any time in finishing you off but..."

He was cut off suddenly when Andros appeared into the clearing-fully morphed- and shot at him with his astro blaster. Goldar spun around and attacked back. At first Andros seemed to have the upper hand when suddenly Goldar found an opening in his attack and struck him right on the chest. Andros fell to the ground unmorphed. As goldar raised his sword Andros closed his eyes prepared for the blow but it never came instead he heard a scream that wasn't his.

He opened his eyes to a horrifying scene. Tommy was crumpled on the ground unmoving, there was deep gash on his chest and blood was flowing freely from the wound. Apparently Tommy had somehow managed to jump in front of Andros and taken the blow for him. Anger coursed through Andros as he picked himself up from the ground and morphed back into the red ranger. He attacked Goldar with all his strength and after a few swift blows Goldar was on the ground.

Andros wasted no time as he hurried back to Tommy's side and grabbed his arm teleporting them both back to the Megaship.

* * *

When Ashley and Karone got back to the megaship they were confused beyond a doubt. Jason and Kimberly, the original Red and Pink rangers were there along with Hayley the Dino Thunder's technical expert but there was no sign of Andros. As Jason and Hayley explained to them what had happened though her doubt turned to horror. They had been on Earth for three short hours and so much had happened and the others still had no clue. To top it all Zhane and TJ weren't even on the planet. What if something happened to Andros. No she couldn't afford to think like that.

" So Ashley where are the other Astro Rangers?" Jason asked trying to sound casual.

"Well Zhane and T.J. are on Aquitar helping the Aquitian rangers with some stuff, Cassie's down in Angel Grove visiting her parents and Carlos is working in the clinic."

After that they silently waited for Andros to return with Tommy. Ashley was closely studying Kimberly, she had hardly said anything ever since they had arrived. Now all she did was look off into space with a grim expression on her face.

"Everything all right?" she asked sitting down beside her.

"No..." Kimberly whispered so that only she could hear. "No somethings not right that's

"Well Zhane and T.J. are on Aquitar on Ranger business, Cassie is in Angel Grove visiting her parents and Carlos is still in the Angel Grove hospital where he works."

After that they all waited silently for Andros to return with Tommy.

A little while later Carlos arrived and as the others were filling him in Ashley moved to Kimberly's side.

"Everything alright." she asked.

"No..." She answered back in a whisper. "Somethings very wrong with Tommy. I can just feel it."

Just then Andros teleported in carrying an unconscious and seriously injured Tommy.

In a panic Carlos and Andros took him to the MedBay. When Andros returned to the Mega Deck alone Jason was the first to greet him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It was Goldar." Andros answered. "He's back."

"How can he be back." Karone was the first to respond. "Wasn't he destroyed by Zordons wave."

" I don't know Karone. I don't know."

* * *

**Do review and tell me what you think about it. Also I'd love some ideas for what the stone's powers could be.**


	5. Author's Note

**AN:** Hey guys this isn't an update I know. I'm out of town so there might not be an update for a while. Sorry for delaying this.


	6. Another Threat

**Hey Guys, Its finally here the fifth chapter. I wasn't expecting to post this any time soon since I am still at my relative's place but I got some free time and so I used it to complete this. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

Goldar paced the dark room furiously explaining his plan to a figure lurking in a corner of the room.

"So you need my help to get the stone back?" said the figure emerging from the dark. He was a burly built man who looked like he was in his early 30s but actually he was more than a hundred years old. He had light blue skin and deep black eyes that were filled with hatred and malice. His face was twisted in an evil grin.

"Yes," Goldar answered. "Only to get the stone back. Then you can go your way and I'll go my way. So, what do you say? Do we have a deal or not."

"Oh I'm not an idiot," _unlike you. "_How can I say no to the mighty warrior Goldar? Of course we have a deal." _and then you can go back to where I got you back from and I can use the stone to take over Earth and then the whole universe._

* * *

Meanwhile on the Mega Ship,

Andros paced the bridge while waiting for Tommy to wake up. Carlos had assured them all that Tommy would be fine and that all he needed was some time to rest. But Andros needed answers. He was hoping that Tommy would be able to provide him with some. A hundred questions swarmed his head, _How was Goldar still alive? Why did he want the stone? What were it's powers? _and _How had he got his hands on it?_

_"_Hey Andros" Carlos jerked him out of his thoughts. "Tommy's awake thought you'd like to know."

Andros rushed to the Med Bay followed by Carlos and the others. Finally he was going to get some of his questions answered or at least he hoped so.

* * *

Goldar teleported in the backyard of a red-bricked, two story house. He looked around the yard was not huge and there were a few beds of Roses in the corner. Goldar smirked to himself _this is what the empress of evil has become_ he thought _Roses, really? You have to be kidding me._

He walked to the door opened it slightly and peered inside. A lady presumably Rita was working in the kitchen preparing a dinner of spaghetti while humming to herself. The sound of a football game floated inside from the open door.

"Ed" Rita called out to her husband. "Dinners almost ready will you please switch of the television and help me set the table."

"Coming honey." Came Ed's reply from the other room then the sound of the T.V. stopped.

_This would be the perfect time to make myself known to those idiots._ Goldar thought as he sneaked up behind Rita and grabbed her.

She screamed and started struggling to get out of his grasp but Goldar's grip was too strong for her.

"What happ..." Ed stopped mid sentence as he entered the room. "Goldar! But, h-how could that be? I thought you were destroyed by Zordon's wave."

"You thought right I was destroyed but I'm back now and I want something that belonged to you." Goldar answered with a sneer. "Now if you just co-operate with me and give me what I want then I'll leave you and your wife alone." He didn't have to say what would happen if he didn't do as he said. Good or evil they knew Goldar well enough to guess what he'd do if he didn't get what he wanted.

"I'll do whatever you say just leave my wife alone." He replied.

"Very well then. As for you Rita you are not to tell anyone that I was here do you understand." Rita gave a shaky nod. "Okay then. Now that everything's set we'd better leave shall we." Goldar said as he let go of Rita and grabbed Ed's arm and teleported away.

Rita's legs gave away and she sank into a chair in shock of what had just happened. What was she gonna do now?

* * *

Goldar teleported himself and Ed to an all too familiar place to both of them. They were standing in the Throne Room of the moon palace.

"The Moon Palace?" Ed asked him with a puzzled expression on his face. "What do you want from this place?"

"I want your old Power Staff of course." He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world."I believe you hid it somewhere in here before you went to live on Earth like a puny human. Correct me if I'm wrong."

There was no reply and Goldar smirked once again. "I knew it, now without wasting any more of my precious time lead the way." He said poking him in the back with the hilt of his sword.

"It's right here in the throne room." He said walking to a hidden panel in a corner of the room. He opened it and pulled out the power staff with the Z on the top end and unwillingly handed it to Goldar.

"What are you going to do now." He asked fearing what was coming. He figured that Goldar would probably kill him now that he had what he wanted from him.

"Oh well at first I'd thought that I'd kill you right here but where's the fun in that? So I'm gonna let you go back to your precious wife and you can watch me destroy all the former rangers and take over the Earth." He laughed and then teleported Ed back to his house and himself teleporting away himself.

* * *

"What have I done." Ed said out loud as he hurried inside to find Rita and tell her what had soon as he entered the kitchen Rita embraced him in a tight hug.

"Oh thank god you're alright." She said in a relieved tone. "What happened? What did he want?"

"He wanted the power staff Rita, he wanted it so that he could destroy the power rangers and take over the Earth and I gave it to him. What have I done Rita? What have I done?"

"It's not your fault Ed. You didn't have a choice." She said trying to calm him down.

"I-I have to make it right." He ran out of the room to his study. He knew what he had to do. He had to contact one of the Rangers. He already had Tommy's and Jason's cell phone nos. and address. He had kept track of them in case of an emergency and this definitely counted as one.

* * *

As Tommy lay there in the Med Bay, he was wondering about what Goldar had said. Now that he knew what he knew the situation seemed even more dire than before. Had it been just Goldar they could have handled it but there was someone else involved. Someone they knew absolutely nothing about, someone who was smart and had been planning this for a long time also this someone probably already knew about the stone's ability or at least had a better guess than they did.

In all this he knew one thing that Goldar wouldn't be their main focus because there was a greater threat.

Tommy was so deep in thought that he didn't even realize it when Kimberly followed by the other rangers and Hayley came into the room. When he finally realized this they were already by his side. He was surprised to see Kim he had expected to see Jason here and he must have called Hayley when he had got to the command center and found it trashed but he couldn't think of a reason for Kim to be there.

"Kim?"

"Hey" she said in a small voice. "I'll explain later." she said as if reading his mind. Then she moved back a little and Andros took her place.

"Hey Tommy, I know this isn't the best of times but I need you to tell me everything you know about whatever is going on."

"Of course Andros, I was just going to tell you anyway. Okay here goes. When I was his captive I got him to talk and he spilled the beans a little."

"Okay, so did you find anything new."

"Yeah, Goldar said that someone brought him back, that someone told him that the stone will give him unimaginable strength or something but I'm guessing its got more to it than Goldar was told also Goldar is set to take revenge on us. He plans to destroy each and every Ranger and take over Earth. Also I'm guessing that the person who brought Goldar back is only just using him to get the stone after that I don't think he'll let Goldar finish his plans of conquering this planet."

"Okay," Carlos was the first one to speak."Now that we know that what do we do?"

"I say we try to figure out what the stone does."Andros suggested

"I can start with that." Hayley volunteered.

" and I'll help you with it." offered Karone.

Jason was about to say something when his phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D. then said "I'll take this outside." walking out of the room.

"Hello." he said.

_"Jason, thank God!"_

"May I know who's speaking?"

_"Jason, it's me Ed. I guess you'll remember me as Zedd."_

* * *

Back in the Med Bay everyone had gone to do their respective duties except for Kimberly who had stayed back to talk to Tommy.

"So," he started uncertainly. "What are you up to nowadays."

"Oh, I teach gymnastics to kids."

"and what about your boyfriend?" he asked with a little bitterness.

"I'm single Tommy, I've been single ever since I broke up with you with that blasted letter." she broke into a silent sob.

"Wh-what do you mean Kim? If you didn't meet a new guy then why did you ever break up with me?"

"I thought it was best, I mean you were a Ranger and you had a duty to fulfill and I would have just been a distraction to you. I didn't want that and so I thought it best but I couldn't have been able to do it face-to-face or on the phone, I knew you would ask questions and I wouldn't be able to answer them so I wrote you a letter. But I've never loved someone other than you. I'm sorry Tommy for breaking you heart, I really am but I'll understand if you don't want to forgive me."

All through this Tommy had been quiet but now he spoke.

"Are you kidding. Kim, you know me better than to think I'll hold a grudge against you." he laughed."You just made this day the best of my whole life."

Saying that he kissed her and she kissed back. For then all their worries dissolved and all that mattered was that they were together again. Right then their happiness was all that mattered.

* * *

But their happiness wasn't going to last very long for a even then a storm was rapidly making its way towards them.

* * *

**Whew! This is the longest chapter I've ever written.**

**So, Kim and Tommy are finally together but for how long? What is this storm that is making it's way towards them? What's gonna happen when it hits? Who is this mysterious enemy? What does he really want? and finally What does this stone actually do? **

**The answer to these questions and a lot more to be revealed in the next few chapters. **

**Till then please do review, they motivate me to work faster.**


	7. Revelations Part 2

**This idea came to me out of nowhere and I just had to type it the moment I thought about it. So I took out my laptop and started typing and the result is I got this chapter in a few short hours. I'm sure you're gonna love this. Oh by the way my OCs and the stone belong to me so no stealing the rest is all Saban's. Enjoy.**

* * *

In a planet thousands of light-years away from Earth.

The room was dark and musty. It was empty except for a girl of about twelve who sat in the center, appearing to meditate. She had jet black hair falling down to her shoulders and she wore a black and red combat suit.

_Closer, I'm getting closer. But closer to where?_ She thought.

Suddenly the girl's eyes snapped open, they were misty green. _Earth? Why Earth?_ she thought.

"Oh well, if it's on Earth then what choice do I have. I'd better arrange myself a portal." She said getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

"Wait a minute." Tommy said in a confused tone. "Who called you?"

"Zedd only he changed his name to Ed after turning into a human." Jason said in an irritated tone. He wanted to get this over with and start working on making plans to stop Goldar and his mysterious friend.

"Look that doesn't matter right now okay." he continued."What matters is that we try to stop him."

"Jason's right," Andros intercepted before anyone could say something."We had better start planning a counter attack. If Goldar gonna attack us we need to be ready."

"I agree with you," Ashley began"but how do we know he's gonna come for us first? What if he decides to attack the other rangers shouldn't we let then know what's happening?"

"You've got a point. Carlos, Karone contact all the former Rangers you can and warn them about Goldar."

"Right."

"On it." With that the two of them left.

"Okay now for the rest of the problem. Hayley have you found anything on the stone yet?"

"No nothing new. The readings show a great amount of power but no special abilities are revealed yet." Hayley answered.

"Okay, well we'll keep working on it. So Tommy, what do we do about Goldar?" Andros said turning to Tommy.

"I say, we expect an attack soon. Goldar's furious that we have the stone and he wants it back very badly. He'll do anything to get his hands on it."

"Okay, Ashley and Jason can work on that." they both nodded and left with Hayley.

"Kim, you and I can start a search for Goldar and his friend." Andros finished getting up to leave the room.

"Hey" Tommy protested."What am I supposed to do?"

"You are going to rest." Kim answered in a teasing tone and Andros nodded his head in agreement.

"What and miss all the fun?"

"Uh huh. You are staying right here until you're fully recovered."

"But.." he began.

"No buts mister, stay here and rest." Andros chuckled as Tommy surrendered and lay back down on the bed.

"I hate Goldar." he muttered as Kim and Andros left.

* * *

"Earth?" the cloaked man asked the girl."What is it doing on Earth?"

"I don't know but whoever stole it definitely took it to Earth. I can feel it." she replied.

"So you're going to Earth then."

"What other choice do I have? Now will you please a portal for me and also I would need some money Earth money to be specific as I don't know how long I'm gonna be there I better go prepared."

"Yes, yes, of course the portal and supplies will be ready in a few minutes wait right here." the man said hurrying out of the room.

_I hope this works._ she thought to herself. She was definitely terrified of the concept of being all alone on a planet she knew nothing about looking for an enemy who destroyed her whole life. She remembered that the red and silver Astro rangers along with the Red ranger's sister had left KO-35 to live on Earth. She was wondering what had been so special about that place when the man came back with a small red colored pouch.

"Here is the money and the portal should be arriving any moment now do you have you weapons. The girl nodded in reply as she took the purse. Moments later a green portal appeared in front of her and she stepped inside. Praying that everything will turn out just fine and she will be back soon.

* * *

"Um Andros," Kim said looking at the readings on the computer screen."You'd better check this out."

"What happened?" he said moving to her side and looked at readings on the screen."Those look like a portal was opened. It appeared somewhere in the Reefside park."

"Do you think it was Goldar?" she asked uncertainly.

"Don't know but I'd better check it out." he said and beamed down to the park.

* * *

In the park, hidden in a cluster of trees appeared a green portal and out stepped the girl. She looked around as the portal closed behind her. She looked around and guessed she had appeared in a park. There weren't many people around. _Good, _she thought, _the less the people here see me the better. Now first thing I should do is get some Earthian clothes so that I don't attract unwanted_ _attention. _With that she slowly made her way towards the edge of the park.

In a few minutes she was in downtown Reefside walking quickly trying not to attract too much attention. Some people stopped to stare at her but most just ignored her. Soon she was inside a huge building which seemed to have nothing but shops. She roamed around until she found a decent cloth shop.

The shop keeper-a lady in her mid thirties-showed her a great collection of clothes of her size and didn't even stare at her. After buying a couple of clothes and a ruck-sack to carry them she disappeared inside the nearest bathroom and changed. She stowed all her equipment and weapons in the bottom of the bag except for a small knife that she hid in her sleeve. All her weapons and equipment had a special cloaking spell on them so that no one could detect them.

She got out of the bathroom and for the first time noticed something. She was being followed. She looked at the man she was certain was following her once quickly and then turned around and started walking in the opposite direction. Now that she thought this man with blond streaks in his hair had been following her ever since she had exited the park, he had even been in the shop where she had bought her clothes from.

Why hadn't she noticed him before? She should have been more careful, she shouldn't have let her guard down. She quickly looked back. He was still following her. What was she going to do?

_I have to confront him._ She thought. _Maybe he might know something about the stone._

She got out of the mall and walked into a deserted alley. She turned as the man followed her into the alley.

"Who are you?" She asked trying to disguise the fear in her voice."Why are you following me."

"I'm Andros." the man said calmly."I saw you walk out of that portal and I'm only following you because it's a safety issue." he continued."All I want is for you to answer a few of my questions. That's it."

She wracked her brain _Andros _she had heard that name before, but where? And then it hit her.

"You're the Red Space Ranger from KO-35." She said.

"Yes, I am. Now will you please answer my questions." She didn't say anything but simply nodded her head.

"Okay good. Now firstly, who are you and where are you from?"

"I am Tammy, I came here from KO-35 on a secret mission to find an object that was stolen from my family about a week ago. I am certain that the thief had brought the stolen object here on Earth." She shouldn't have told him so much but somehow she trusted this Andros. After all he was a Ranger and he was from KO-35. She felt he could help her.

"Will this stolen object be perhaps a super-powerful crimson-colored stone." He asked with a smile.

"How do you know this?" Tammy asked bewildered by what he told her.

"Because the stone is currently in my possession. Goldar a ruthless warrior of the UAE stole the stone and brought it to Earth luckily one of my friends, another Ranger, was able to take from him and it is safely on the Mega Ship right now."

"The stone's safe. Oh good." She breathed a sigh of relief. "You don't know how relieved I am to hear that. I'm so happy that my father's death didn't go in vain."

"Your fathers death?" the Ranger asked puzzled.

"The last guardian, the one that Goldar murdered and stole the stone from was my father. He died trying to protect it and now I am the guardian." She explained. "One thing puzzles me though. I thought the UAE was finished by Zordon's wave. Then how could this Goldar still be alive and evil?"

"That is still a mystery to us. We do know that someone else brought him back but who it is and how they did it we're not sure about. We know that Goldar stole the stone and brought it to Earth in order to destroy each and every Ranger on Earth and then to take over this planet. He seems to believe that the stone will give him extreme power or something."

"Well he is wrong the stone is cursed and whoever uses it always ends up doomed. We guardians have been stopping anyone from using it for centuries the sorcerer who gave us the stone told us never to use it because it's evil. It shows people things, tells them to listen to what it tells them and when people obey it they fall to their doom. It's pure evil, it shows people things that they should not do it destroys lives. It's dangerous and I must take it back before someone uses it. Take me to the stone."

"Yes, of course." Andros answered calmly. "Just take my hand and I will teleport us there." He said holding out his hand.

Tammy took it and everything around them changed. They were in a dark room with all too familiar symbols glowing on the walls.

She jerked her hand out of the other man's grasp and glared at him. "You're not Andros." It was a statement not a question.

"Guess it's too late now isn't it, Guardian." The creature changed and suddenly where Andros had been standing stood a man with blue skin, his face twisted in an evil grin.

"Who are you?" Tammy asked her voice coming out a lot braver than she felt.

"I am Masachi and I am the creator of the stone that your family has been guarding all this time. I like to call it the stone of misery, since that's what it does. That sorcerer stole my greatest creation from me when he had no right to. But now after such a long time I will finally have it back and no one will stand in my way."

* * *

**Some cliff hanger huh.*Laughs maniacally* Honestly tell me how many of you saw this coming. Also if you have any brilliant ideas about what should happen next fell free to recommend them to me (Via Reviews). Till next time, Goodbye. **


	8. Intimate Moments and a Fight

**Hey guys so sorry for the long delay but I was having some family issues and school was literally killing me with all that homework. Well anyway I'm back now and I'll try not to delay the next chapter like I did to this one.**

* * *

"You can't be back!" Tammy stammered staring at the figure looming over her.

"But I am back." He grinned maniacally. "And now I am going to take back what is rightfully mine."

Tammy didn't retort even though there were a thousand things she wanted to say, she knew that that'll only make things worse. Instead she tried to remember everything that she knew about him. She had been training for something like this as long as she could remember. That was, after all, the life of a Guardian. A Guardian needed to be ready for anything and everything. Being a Guardian was a huge responsibility, a responsibility one couldn't step back from and yet... No she couldn't think like that. She was a Guardian she needed to protect the stone at all costs, her father had died protecting it and she couldn't just let his sacrifice go in vain. She had to think fast and get herself out of this place and then get the stone back.

"Take the girl and lock her with our other prisoner." Masachi boomed jerking her out of her thoughts.

She gasped as two men appeared from the shadows. They were strongly built and were covered in black from head to toe. They grabbed her by her arms and started dragging her out of the room. She struggled to free herself but the two men had iron grips. They dragged her down a long hallway at the end of which was a huge metal door. They led her inside and Tammy found herself in a long room lined with cells. They were empty except for a lone cell in end of the corridor the occupant was a young guy who was sitting on the floor with his head between his knees. The two men pushed her inside the cell opposite the one which held the guy.

As the black men walked away Tammy got a better view of her cellmate. He wore a red t-shirt and had brown hair with blond streaks. Tammy knew at once who the man was.

"Are you Andros." She asked gingerly.

The man's head shot up and as he stared at her confirming her suspicion.

"Yes" He answered back."and you must be the guardian."

"So Masachi mentioned me."

"Not just you. He told me about the stone and how the wizard stole it from him and gave it to your ancestors so they could protect him and how, now that he's back, he was going to take his stone back and drown the world in endless misery."

"So do you know where the stone is." Tammy asked excitedly.

"Yup. It's back on the Mega Ship under the protection of my friends and fellow rangers. He knows about that..." he continued "but he won't be able to get in. Hopefully."

"Well I guess I can stop worrying over the stone for a while and worry about how to get out of this place." Tammy sighed.

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure my friends are looking for me right now, they'll all be frantic with worry. We only just got Tommy out of Goldar's clutches and he barely made it out alive and now Masachi has me. If only I'd been more careful then none of us would have been here."

"Hey don't beat yourself up everyone makes mistakes. What's important is that we make up for them."

"Thanks kid." Andros said with a small smile.

"I'm Tammy by the way." She said smiling back.

"So Tammy, it'll be really helpful if you could tell me all that you know about this Masachi after all he's my enemy too now."

Tammy settled down on the floor trying to make herself comfortable it was going to be a long talk after all.

* * *

Back in Angel Grove unaware of the danger that was about to fall upon him a boy in his early twenties got off a blue car. The boy wore a dark blue button up full-sleeved shirt with a pair of faded blue jeans. On his wrist partially hidden beneath his long sleeves was a weird device. The boy looked around his surroundings checking to make sure there was no one else in sight. Turning back to his car he said. '' You sure this is the place I mean I don't see anything around here."

"Justin?" A girls voice came from behind him.

Justin turned around to find himself face to face with- "Cassie."

"Hi Justin. What are you doing here?" She said hugging the younger boy.

"I have no idea." Justin explained. "Storm Blaster came to me yesterday and told me that you guys needed help."

"What? But there is no evil attacking the Earth as far as I know." Cassie replied confused.

"Well there has to be something wrong I mean why else would the Storm Breaker come and warn me."

"Youre right. But I don't understand I've only been away a few hours what could've gone wrong in a few hours and if something is wrong why didn't anyone contact me."

"Hmm. You've got a point. Have you tried contacting any of the others any time soon?"

"Come to think of it I havent. Wait I'll call them right now." She said opening her hand bag and taking out her communicator.

"Hey guys, anyone there." She said but got nothing but static in reply. "That's not good. Something must be wrong." Cassie said wondering where her friends were right now and hoping against all hope that they are alright.

"What do we do now?" Justin asked.

"Storm Breaker can you take us to Mega Ship?" The car turned on its headlights in response. " Good. We'll use Storm Breaker to get to the ship, hopefully we'll find something there."

"Not so fast Rangers." came a rough and deadly voice from behind them.

They both turned around. "Goldar!"

* * *

"Any luck with the communications?" For the hundredth time since their communication had failed, Jason asked.

"No Jason now can you please stop doing that and let Hayley and me work." Kimberly snapped she was getting really annoyed. She knew Jason was only being like this because he didn't have anything to do. She'd be like that if she were in his place too.

"I'm sorry Kim, you're definitely exhausted let me take over for you."

Kimberly considred the offer. She was tired and Jason didn't have anything else to do plus if she takes the offer she could get some alone time with Tommy.

"Hmm I guess you're right, here." she said handing him the tools that she had went to fetch for Hayley. As Jason hurried off towards the communication device where Hayley and Karone were working Kimberly looked around her. Ashley was busy trying to locate Andros, they had lost his signal the moment he had landed on earth though it had happened at the same time as they had lost communication so they were hoping that he was alright. She had been trying to track his signal since then but with no progress. Carlos stood beside her trying to help her best as he could.

With a silent sigh Kimberly slipped out of the room and walked towards the Med Bay.

"Hey Beautiful." Tommy greeted her as she entered the room. "Any luck."

"None." she sighed down beside his bed. "The communications are still down and we have no idea where Andros is."

"Don't worry we'll find him." He told her. "Though if I could help it would be easier."

"Tommy you are not getting off this bed until I say so. Do you understand."

"Yes ma'am." he said and fake saluted her. Kimberly cracked a smile. This was one of the thousand reasons why she had missed Tommy. He could make her smile so easily even when she was utterly exhausted and was going mad with worry. SShe thought about all the times that he had made her laugh, al those years ago. There had been fights too but they had always made up in the end. Then there were the times he had kissed her. Those had been the best moments of her life. She still daydreamed about their first kiss.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't even realize what she had been doing until her nose was touching Tommy's. A second later they were kissing. The feeling was so wonderful and so pleasant she forgot all of her worries and nothing eelse mattered. Right then and there everything was fine.

* * *

"Goldar!" The two former rangers said together. The surprise and shock in their tone made the golden warrior smirk. Their reaction clearly said that they hadn't been expecting him which meant that he had done a good job destroying the ranger's communication.

"Ah! I see you haven't been expecting me so I take it that your friends didn't get anytime to tell you about me." Goldar said malice dripping from his voice.

"What have you done to my friends?" The blue Turbo Ranger asked.

"Oh! they're fine or at least most of them are though I can't say that for a few of them."

"Wh-What do you mean?" The pink Space Ranger asked she was slightly shaking but was trying her best not to show it. Though her effort wasn't working. Goldar was sure she was going out of her mind with worry.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know. But I wouldn't be worrying about your friends I'd be worrying about you." Goldar was greatly enjoying this. "Now if you know what's best for you, you should follow me." He said poiting Zedd's staff at the blue ranger. The boy didn't even flinch.

"What makes you think we're gonna listen to you?" The boy was definitely trying to be brave for his friend and-though Goldar hated to admit it- he was doing a good job at holding his ground.

"So you want a fight? I know you two still have your powers but you're no match for me."

"We'll see to that. Right Cassie." The girl was snapped out of her trance and she simply nodded takking out her power morpher. "Let's do this." She said her voice no longer quivering.

* * *

_So the Rangers have decided_ _to fight. Very well I would have expected nothing less of them. But their petite attempts at fighting back will not work I will have my stone back. Once Goldar defeats the rangers and brings them here I shall trade them for the stone and when I have them back I can use the Red Ranger to bring it back to it's full strength. _The evil creature laughed to himself. _Yes, my plan will not fail. Soon, very soon I Masachi will rule the entire universe and each and every being on every planet will suffer. Starting with Earth._

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy were startled by the alarm. They quickly broke apart. "I'll be right back.'' Kimberly said as she ran to the Mega Deck. Tommy stared at the door feeling more helpless then ever. His friends needed his help and he was stuck on a stupid bed while he should be out there helping the ohers.

"Curse you Goldar." he muttered as he wondered what was going on.

Meanwhile in the Mega Deck everyone was huddled around the viewing screen. They watched as the Blue Turbo Ranger and the Pink Space Ranger battled Goldar. Earlier they wouldn't have struggled half as much as they were but this newly reformed Goldar turned out to be twice as powerful as before and the fact that he had Zedd's staff only added to his favor. The two rangers were keeping their ground but only barely.

"We need to help them." Jason said urgently.

"Right. Me and Ashley'll go." Carlos said and the two of them started towards the glider hangar.

"But-" Kimberly tried to protest.

"We don't have much time." Ashley urged.

"Go." Jason said. "Just be carefull."

* * *

Back on Earth Justin and Cassie fought Goldar with all their strength but they were out of their touch with their powers and Goldar had definitely gotten twice as strong since Zordon's wave. They were faring badly and Cassie was afraid they were going to lose.

Goldar found an opening in her attack and was about to strike when he was shot at from behind. Cassie looked up and her heart leaped in her chest. There fully morphed stood the Yellow and Black Space Rangers. She sighed in releif atleast now she knew that Ashley and Carlos were safe. But where was Andros. Goldar did hint that not all of them were safe What if...

She was snapped out of her trance when Justin who had been standing right beside her shoved her out of the way just as a beam of white light hit him. The light was so overwhelming that she had to close her eyes. A moment later the light died away. She opened her eyes and her heart sank. Where Justin had stood just a second ago was... nothing. He was simply gone.

"Justin. No."

"Where is he? What did you do to him?" Carlos demanded attacking Goldar. Who simply moved out of the way.

"You will know soon enough Rangers." With that Goldar disappeared. Leaving the Rangers in shock.

* * *

** Just so there's no confusion I am guessing that Justin kept his powers after helping the Space rangers.**

**So, anyway. Did you guys like it. Review and tell me what you think about it. Also if you have any suggestions for the story fell free to tell mme about them via Review. I'll try to update soon but till then Byee.**


	9. Conversations and Death Threats

**Hey guys, I'm back early. Not much in this chapter but I assure you that the next one will be better though you can tell that by the time you're done with this.**

* * *

Justin smiled in relief as Carlos and Ashley joined the fight. If they had joined the fight then they were fine. His moment of relief passed too quickly as from the corner of his eye he saw Goldar raise the staff in his hand and pointed it at Cassie. He looked over at Cassie who seemed to not have noticed Goldar. As Goldar shot a beam of white light at Cassie he pushed her aside at the last minute taking the full impact of the beam.

For a moment he was encased by a white light and then a sharp pain shot through his body and all else was darkness.

* * *

"Get back here you coward." Carlos yelled at the now empty spot where Goldar had stood just moments ago.

"Carlos calm down we need to get back to the Mega Ship." Ashley said. She looked over at Cassie who seemed to be in shock. "Cassie come on, we need to get back to the Mega Ship we'll tell you everything once we're there. Cassie simply nodded.

Once they were back in the command center they explained to Cassie all that had happened while she had been gone.

"Well at least we know why they took him." Tommy said. "They're most probably going to ask for the stone in exchange for him."

"But if you're right then they must not have captured Andros after all. I mean if they already had Andros then they wouldn't want Justin now would they." Ashley suggested

"Hmm that's true well then let's just hope Andros is fine after all." Jason put in. "So what do we do about Justin I mean we can't leave him with Goldar but we can't give him the stone either. So, What do we do?"

Ashley was about to say something but was interrupted by the alarm. They all looked at the surveillance screen that had been put up there for Tommy's sake. The screen showed a view of a clearing in Angel Grove park. A hooded figure stood in the center. Ashley got a bad feeling about this person. She wanted to point it out but was stopped again as the hooded figure started speaking.

"Rangers." Came a raspy voice from underneath the hood. "I take it you are looking for your friend. Justin, isn't t. Yes, well as you see your friend is currently my captive and he will stay that way unless you wish to give me the stone. You have one hour give me the stone or your friend dies and so do all of you." With that the hooded figure disappeared.

"Great, now I ask again. What do we do."

* * *

When Justin came to and realized he was lying on a cold stone floor. He got up and found himself behind bars. It was then that the events of that day came back to him. Goldar had captured him. He looked to his side and for the first time noticed that he was not alone. Two other cells were also occupied, in the one on his right stood a strangely familiar man a few years older than him. In the cell in front of him was a girl not older than thirteen.

"Good you're finally up." The man in the cell beside him said. Justin looked at him again and suddenly realized he was talking to..."Andros?"

"How does every one who gets captured seem to know who I am?" He wondered out loud. The girl giggled.

"Andros it's me, Justin."

"Justin? As in the blue Turbo ranger. Wow you look different."

"He's an ex-ranger too." The girl said looking at him. "Hey, I'm Tammy. I'm from KO-35"

"What are you doing here Justin?" Andros asked.

"Well last night Storm Blaster came to me and told me you guys needed help. When I got to Angel Grove I met Cassie but she didn't know what Storm Blaster had meant. then she tried contacting the Mega Ship but all she got was static and then out of nowhere Goldar attacked us. We started fighting and then Ashley and Carlos appeared and started fighting Goldar. It was going pretty good until Goldar aimed something at Cassie but before he could shoot I shoved her out of the way as I was standing right beside her. The next thing I know I'm here." He finished. "So, What's up with you guys? How'd you end up here?"

Andros started first and told him all that had happened that day. From Tommy's kidnapping to his capture. "...and as soon as I stepped on the park I was knocked out cold and brought here."

"Well," Tammy started next. "I am the Guardian of the stone I came here looking for it. When Masachi kidnapped Andros he disguised himself as Andros and followed me. I stupidly decided to talk to him and he told me he was Andros and that he will take me to the stone. I believed him and teleported me here when I realized my mistake it was already too late he took all my weapons and..." Tammy spaced off and then looked down at a pendant around her neck that none of them had noticed till then. She looked up and smiled. "I didn't realize that he wont be able to see the locket." She said taking it off. "It has a special spell on it that makes it invisible to every one but me. No one can see it unless I want them to." She explained.

"But how can that locket help us?" Justin asked.

"It is a communication device. We can communicate your friends, ask for help."

"But Justin said that Cassie's communicator was blocked out."

"But maybe it was designed to intercept only the communicator signals." Justin suggested.

"Worth a shot." Andros said. "Okay so how do we use it?"

"You" She said pointing to Andros, "have to hold it and think about who you want to contact and an image of that person will appear. But anyone can see it when it's being used so you have to be quick. To cut off the call you just have to wave your hand through the image okay."

"Okay. Let's do this."

* * *

"Still no sign?" Kimberly asked Hayley and frowned as the red head shook her head in response.

"If we don't find something soon we're all doomed." Jason commented. Kimberly sighed and moved to Tommy's side. Carlos was examining him.

"You heal pretty quick." He said. "One more day and you should be back on your feet."

"Another day? Great just great." Tommy grumbled. Kimberly could tell how frustrated he was. Tommy always hated being weak. It was a miracle that they hadn't had too much trouble from him already. _I guess he was too worried about Andros and Justin_ She thought.

Kimberly was pulled out of her thoughts as Ashley cried out in shock. A green mist was forming in the center of the room. In mere moments the mist had formed a semi transparent screen and on the other side stood...

"Andros!" Ashley cried out. "Where are you? Are you alright."

_"I am fine Ashley. I don't know where I am but I am guessing it's Masachi's lair."_

"Wait a sec dude. Rewind tell us what happened from the beginning."

Quickly Andros told them what had happened when he landed in the park. He told them in brief about Tammy and about Justin being there with him. The last part confused them.

"But if he already had you all that time why would he wait till he captured Justin before demanding the to exchange the stone for him?" Kimberly asked.

"That could only mean one thing" Tommy said "He's planning something bigger.

* * *

_"...he's planning something bigger."_ Justin was afraid that Tommy would say that. He had been hoping no one point that out but obviously someone had to.

Suddenly they heard faint footsteps moving towards them growing louder every step.

"Someone's coming." Justin whispered. "Guys whatever happens you've gotta keep the stone safe."

"Yeah don't worry about us we'll be fine." Andros put in. "Look someone's coming I gotta cut the call. Just remember what we said." With that Andros waved his hand through the green mist ending the call. He quickly hid the locket in his pocket just before the door opened and two black clad men entered the room.

They walked to his cell and opened the lock.

"Master Masachi wants to see you." the one on the left said as the other one dragged him out of the cell pinning both his hands behind his back. They led him out of the room and into a dark musty hallway. Justin went with them quietly as they walked down hallway after hallway before finally reaching a big wooden door.

Inside the room was even darker and mustier then the hallway had been and the only source of light were the strange symbols that were glowing faintly on the walls. In the faint light Justin could barely make out the hooded figure that stood in the center of room. The figure in the hood turned around to look straight at him and Justin felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Ah! Justin, is it. Yes, good of you to join us." The man said taking off his hood. He had blue skin and dark eyes that reminded him of dark endless tunnels.

"As if I had a choice." Justin said sarcastically.

"Oh well then I hope you understand I won't be giving you one now either." He said. The man holding Justin tightened his grip on him as the blue-skinned creature placed a hand on his forehead. Justin felt a sharp pain where he had touched his forehead and everything got fuzzy. The arms holding him disappeared from behind him and he fell to the ground writhing in pain.

"What did you do?" He said his voice feeble and shaking.

"You would never know." The creature said laughing maniacally.

* * *

The Mega Deck was quiet as Hayley worked on the computer along side Karone the two had been tracking the signal of the weird mist-thing that Andros had used to communicate with them. Carlos and Ashley were working on the communication machine which despite of all their efforts still wasn't working while Kimberly and Jason were trying to locate Goldar. Cassie had gone to her room to change. Kimberly could tell she felt miserable knowing that it would have been her whose life was in danger if Justin hadn't shoved her on the last second. Kimberly stared at the screen for a while before she realized she was getting a faint signal.

"I got something!"

"What is it?" Jason said moving to her side. He looked at the screen and frowned. "The signal is faint but it's definitely Goldar and he's heading towards..." Jason eyes went wild with fear as he looked at the co-ordinates. "Damn it! He's heading towards Trini's place."

"That is so not good." Carlos said frowning. "We have to go help her."

"I'll get Cassie." Ashley said running out of the room. Moments later Ashley returned with Cassie. The three of them morphed and were out of the Mega Ship in no time. As soon as the space rangers left the rest of them were jolted down on the floor as the Mega Ship shook.

"What's happening." Kimberly asked trying to get back on her feet.

"We're being attacked." Karone stated. She was already on her feet holding the consoles for support. "The shields are still up but I don't know how long they are going to hold. We need to do something quick or we're all dead.

Just then the screens came to life and Masachi appeared under his hood on the screen.

"Rangers your hour is up and since you have not surrendered the stone to me you will all die unless you wish to join my forces once and for all."

"Join you? Never!" Jason said anger and disgust dripping from his voice.

"Very well then. I have no choice but to kill you." With that the message ended and the ship shook once again.

* * *

**Coming up next:**

**What has Masachi got planned for Justin?**

**How will the Rangers save themselves and the ship from getting destroyed?**

**When will Tommy finally get back into action?**

**All this and more in the next chapter so stay tuned. :D**

**-Scarlet1474. **


	10. Author's Note 2

**Hey guys I've got bad news. I can't update for a whaile 'cause my finals are just round the corner and my mum has strictly prohibitted me from the net. I am so sorry I soo wanted to write the next chapter but well I guess I'll have to wait till the tests are over.**


	11. Can't Get Worse

**Hey guys, my tests are over and I am back with the next chapter. Also to make for the super long wait I give you a super long chapter. Writing this was so much fun especially since I don't have to study ten hours a day. I hope you guys have as much fun reading it as I had writing it. Also this chapter is going to be the last chapter of MHAFY. So enjoy.**

* * *

"Oww" Tommy groaned as he tried get back on his feet. _What's going on? _He thought as the ship jerked sideways again knocking him back off his feet. Alarms blared throughout the ship but no other voice could be heard. Tommy grabbed the bed to steady himself. The ship jerked once again but this time he managed not to fall down. A loud BANG! echoed throughout the ship and the ship stopped jerking. Suddenly everything was quiet. Tommy got the feeling he was being watched turning around he found himself facing none other than the Blue Turbo Ranger.

"Justin?" Tommy asked staring at the ranger.

"So! You remember me huh." Tommy flinched at coldness in Justin's voice. From past experience he could tell that the Blue Ranger was under a spell.

"Justin, whats wrong with you?"

"Oh I would be more worried about yourself if I were you." Justin sneered and out of nowhere attacked Tommy with a swift kick to the gut. Tommy blocked it when a punch caught him right on his face. Tommy backed up a bit. But the the Blue Ranger wasn't done yet. He attacked him again but this time Tommy was ready, he blocked attack after attack and retaliated with some of his own but he was tiring fast whereas the Blue Ranger was just getting started. Just then a blow caught Tommy in the chest. He staggered back trying to steady himself.

"Justin please you don't want to do this." He said trying to get through to his old friend.

"Of course I want to do this. I hate you all of you."

"No you don't. That's just the spell making you say that I know it and deep down inside I know you do too."

Tommy heard footsteps coming towards the room but Justin didn't seem to notice he was too submerged in his thoughts. _Maybe it's working._ He thought a little too early for just then Justin cried out and aimed his Turbo Blaster at him.

Tommy ducked to avoid getting shot and a second later a whit beam hit the Blue Ranger at the small of his back causing the Ranger to crumple to the ground unmorphed. Tommy looked up to see Kimberly standing in the doorway, a small gun in one hand pointing at Justin. The others stood just behind her staring at the now unconscious Justin.

"Are you alright?" She asked running to his side and helping him up the others came in behind .

"Thanks" Tommy said sitting down on the bed. "I'm fine but Justin obviously isn't."

"What happened?" Jason and Ashley asked at the same time.

"I'm not sure, as soon as the attacks stopped I turned around to find him standing there fully morphed. He started attacking me I told him he didn't wan't to do this told him he could fight the spell but he said that he was doing this because he hated me, that he hated all of us."

"That is so not good." Carlos muttered. "What do we do now."

"We break the spell, that's what we do." Cassie said.

"But how?"

"First thing first." Jason said picking up Justin's morpher and key. "We make sure he doesn't attack anyone."

"We can lock him in one of the back rooms in the Mega Ship. Then once he's up we could try to break the spell or at least get some answers out of him."

"Sounds like a plan." Tommy said.

* * *

**At Masachi's** **Lair**

It had been almost an hour now since the guards had dragged Justin away and Andros had no idea what was going on with him or the others. Tammy was sitting in a corner fidgeting with her pendant. They had tried to use it again but it hadn't worked this time. Tammy had suggested that it probably just needed a few hours to recharge. Things had been pretty quiet for a long time and to Andros it seemed like the calm before a storm. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Andros was jerked out of his thoughts as Masachi entered the dungeon with a guard on each side.

"Where's Justin? What have you done to him." He asked standing up. Tammy stood up too, swiftly hiding her pendant in her pocket.

"You need not worry about him, he is fine for now." Masachi said with an evil gleam in his eyes. "I sent him, under a spell, to retrieve my stone but those nosy friends of yours captured him. Oh well it's not like they're gonna be breaking that spell any time soon and even if they do... never mind that. It's time for me to begin my back-up plan."

"What plan?" Andros growled. He had a feeling that this plan was going to create a lot of problem for him and the other Rangers.

"My simple and yet very effective plan..." He said turning to him. " You see I'm going to hit my stone with a lot of energy. The excess power will make it unstable, it to release a wave of misery that will quickly spread all over that puny little planet. The whole planet will be drowsed in misery and despair and no one will be able to save it not even the Power Rangers."

"H-how are you going to get all that power?" Tammy asked.

"That..." Masachi said nodding at Andros. "Is where you come in."

"What! Y-you can't do that. You'll kill him." Tammy said. The color drained from her cheeks, leaving her as pale as paper.

"Watch me." Masachi growled. He waved his hand and the guard on his left moved to Andros's cell, opened the gate and started dragging him out. Andros tried to fight him off but with no success. Masachi grinned wickedly at her and then turned to leave as well. The second guard followed close behind him.

Tammy noticed the bunch of keys hanging loosely from his pocket and suddenly an idea struck her. She focused her mind on the keys willing them to move and just as the guard opened the door the bunch of keys fell to the floor. The guard didn't seem to notice this and walked out. Tammy smiled.

* * *

Masachi stood in a corner of the room watching as the leader of the Space Rangers cried out in pain as the machine drained out his life force. He sighed, fun as it was to watch the Power Punk, as Goldar had called him, writhe in pain he had work to do. He stepped outside and heard a scuffle at the end of the hallway. He glanced towards the hallway but let it go when he didn't see anything unusual.

"Ah Goldar, my friend." He said turning round the corner and seeing the gold-clad warrior moving away from him. "going somewhere."

"Yes, I was going to pay the people who made my life hell a visit." Goldar said.

"Ah yes of course. Go ahead then don't let me get in your way."

"Yeah whatever." With that he walked away.

_That ignorant fool thinks of himself as my superior. He has no idea of my true strength. Once I get my stone I'll show him his true place._ Masachi grumbled and walked away.

* * *

Tammy opened the door a crack and peeped outside. Luckily for her her the corridors were empty and there was no one in sight. She crept carefully down the hallway watching out for guards but none appeared. She had been creeping around for what seemed to her like hours but were only mere minutes in actuality she heard a scream. She stopped dead in her tracks, certain that it was Andros's scream. She started moving towards the door ant the end of the hall from where the voice to have been coming from, when she saw the handle turn. She quickly ducked behind a statue head. She peeped as carefully as possible and saw Masachi looking curiously at her direction she ducked and covered her mouth with her palms. A moment later Masachi turned and walked away. She counted till fifty before emerging from behind the statue head and made her way towards the door. She could hear Masachi talking to someone just round the corner. As quietly as possible she slipped inside the room and closed the door behind her.

In the center of the room Andros who was strapped to a machine looked up and his eyes widened with surprise. She pressed her index finger to her lips and then pointed towards the door. Motioning him to stay quiet. Andros nodded towards a monitor that stood beside him. Tammy stepped forward and looked at the readings. According to this the gem wasn't out of control yet. She smiled. They could still stop it. There was still time.

* * *

**On the ****Mega Ship**

Cassie entered the room panting like she had been running.

"What happened?" Kim asked standing up.

"Justin's awake. Carlos is talking to him. You guys better see this." She finished and ran back out. Tommy, Kim, Jason and Ashley followed suit. As they neared Justin's room they heard him shouting. They stooped at the door and Tommy peeped inside to see what was going on. What he saw didn't surprise him. As a former evil Ranger he had seen this coming. Inside, Justin was standing beside the bed pulling furiously at his handcuffs (They had handcuffed him to the bed as a safety measure while he was unconscious). Carlos was trying to calm him down and get him to listen to him.

"Get me out of here." Justin growled at Carlos.

"Justin calm down. I'm your friend we all are. We don't want you to get hurt."

"Friend." Justin yelled. "Friend. You're not my friend none of you are. Friends stick around and help each other out. You have no right to call yourself my friend. The moment you got new powers you turned your new power you forgot all about me, as if I had never existed. You turned your back on me everyone did. First Tommy and the others and then you all. Stop pretending like you care, cause you don't. You never have. Just leave me alone why don't you." Justin his attention back to the handcuffs. Carlos stood there for a moment shocked. Then he turned around and without a single word went straight to his room. Everyone was quiet for a moment processing the event that had just occurred. It was Tommy who broke the silence.

"There's no point in talking to Justin just now. Let him be, I'll talk to him later."

They all dispersed with muttered "Yeahs" and "Okays". Tommy couldn't help but think about what Justin had said. His bitter words had hurt so much. He had a feeling that though if it weren't for the spell Justin would never have said all that but it was how he really felt. Tommy could tell from the tone of his voice that deep down he was really hurt.

"Tommy, are you okay?" Tommy snapped out of his thoughts and realized that they had reached the Med Bay and Kimberly was standing beside him giving him a concerned look.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine.'' he said a little too quickly.

"You're thinking about Justin aren't you."

"It's just that Kim I-I feel so bad so-so guilty."

"Don't be Tommy. I'm sure he didn't..."

"But he did." Tommy said cutting her off. "I know he'd never say it out loud but I just know somehow that that's how he really felt. The way he was talking Kim, it wasn't your usual spell talk it was almost as if years and years of pent-up anger was being released. He's right Kim I abandoned him. We all did. I never once bothered to call him when I should have. For heavens sake I should never have lost touch with him. It's all my fault." Tommy said burying his face in his palms. Why hadn't he ever called him or written to him or visit or ANYTHING? Why had he forgotten all about him? Yeah he had been busy that was no excuse for such behavior. After all that hadn't stopped him from staying in touch with his other friends. If only he'd been there for him perhaps this situation wouldn't have been so bad.

" Look Tommy, what's done is done. You can't change it but you can still make amends, apologize." Kim said trying to cheer him up.

"Apologize." Tommy whispered. "I got it." He said standing up.

"What?"

"I think I have a theory on how we could break the spell."

"What is it?" Kimberly asked eagerly standing up also.

"Well from what I could tell the spell was created on the basis of his anger towards us. So if we apologize, show him how sorry we are then his anger is likely to subside resulting the spell to break."

"Where did you learn to Billy-talk?" Kimberly asked.

"Hey, don't forget I'm a teacher now." he said smiling at her. "Now we'd better go test this theory."

The two ran as fast as they could towards Justin's room. As they rounded the corner they bumped into Carlos.

"What's up you two." He asked picking himself off the floor.

"We think we might be able to break the spell." Tommy said helping Kim up.

"What? How?" He asked in a puzzled yet interested tone.

Tommy explained as briefly as he could about his plan to Carlos and the three of them made their way to Justin's room.

Inside, Justin had stopped trying to break free was currently sitting silently on the edge of the bed. As they entered he said without looking up,

"Come to break the 'spell' again have you."

"No, Justin." Tommy said. "We're here to apologize."

"We understand that what we did was wrong." Carlos said. "We hurt you a lot and we're here to tell you how sorry we are. We were all so busy in our own lives that we forgot all about and we shouldn't have. But Justin you have to understand we never ever wanted to hurt you and we're really sorry that we did hurt you. We really are. Please forgive us Justin. Forgive us and come back to us."

Justin stared at them and his expression changed from one of anger to remorse and guilt. An expression Tommy knew all too well.

"The plan worked." he whispered. "The spell's broken."

"Justin buddy, you okay." Carlos said stepping forward gingerly.

"I-" Justin began but suddenly he clutched his head and fell to the floor.

"Justin!" They all said together rushing forward to the fallen boy who was now shaking violently.

"M-make him stop." Justin gasped. "Make him stop."

"What's going on? Justin." Tommy started panicking. What had happened? He had been perfectly fine just moments ago. Was it because of the spell? A side effect maybe. Just then Justin's eyes fluttered close and he stopped shaking.

"Justin! Wake up. Justin!" Carlos said trying to shake him awake and then turning to Tommy and Kim "What happened to him?"

"I'm guessing, side effect from the spell." Tommy said. "We'd better get him to the Med Bay and do some scans hopefully they'll show us what the problem is. Tommy and Carlos picked him up and started dragging him to the Med Bay while Kim walked a little ahead of them. As Kimberly turned the corner she found herself face to face with-

"Goldar!" She said getting into a fighting stance.

"What do you want, Goldar?" Tommy growled lowering Justin to the floor and moving to stand beside Kimberly.

"Me? I was thinking about how we didn't get a proper fight the other day you know as I injured you too early. So I thought why not have a rematch shall we." Goldar said.

"Carlos, Kim get Justin to the Med Bay I've got a score to settle." He said glaring at Goldar.

"But-"

"Just go Kim." He insisted.

"Fine." She snapped. "Go get yourself killed." and with Carlos's help she dragged Justin away.

"Now let's get this over with." Tommy said.

* * *

Carlos and kimberly entered the MedBay dragging Justin between them, inside they found Jason, Cassie and Ashley already waiting for them.

"What happened?" Jason asked as he helped Carlos put Justin down on a cot.

Kimberly sighed. "We broke the spell..." She began. "But he had some sort of side effect. Moments after we broke it, he fell to the floor clutching his head and shaking uncontrollably."

"Yeah." Carlos joined in. "He was muttering something about making someone stop, just before he lost consciousness."

"Side effects?" Jason said. "But Tommy never had any side effects from all the times he was turned evil, well except for that one time. Speaking of Tommy. Where is he anyway?"

"Damnt it. Jason you have to go help him, he's fighting Goldar al by himself."

"What? No wrong question." Jason said. "Where?"

"In the corridor near the Simudeck." Carlos said not looking up. He was currently scanning Justin.

"Okay." Jason said hurrying out.

"I'll come with you." Ashley offered following him out.

"I'm gonna go warn the others." Cassie said walking out.

* * *

Tommy began the fight with landing a swift kick on Goldar who replied with a flurry of kicks and punches. He managed t block most of them but one caught him straight on the face making him back up slightly.

"Tired already." Goldar smirked.

"You wish." Tommy replied landing a round house kick on Goldar's chest. The fight went on like that for awhile until Goldar found an opening in one of Tommy's attacks. Goldar seized the opportunity by kicking him on the chest causing him to back up against the wall. Goldar sucker punched Tommy and he slid down on the floor groaning.

"I'd love to stay and kick your butt a little longer but I've got something to take care of." Goldar said walking away.

Tommy lay there gasping for breath. Goldar had reopened his wound and blood was seeping through his shirt. He heard footsteps running towards him and he looked up to see Jason and Ashley coming his way.

"Tommy bro, talk to me." Jason said kneeling down beside him.

"I'm fine." He muttered blinking away black spots that had started to form in the corner of his vision.

"No you are not fine." Jason said angrilly. "You are far from fine. What were you thinking, fighting Goldar all by yourself."

"I guess I'm just an idiot."

"This is so not the time to crack jokes, Tommy. Now where'd Goldar go?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure he's still somewhere on the ship." Tommy said, he was starting to get drowsy.

"Maybe he's gone looking for the stone. I'll go check up on Karone and Hayley on the MegaDeck." Ashley said getting up.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll get Tommy to the Med Bay and then meet with you there."

"I'm fine, Jase." As he was helped up by Jason.

"I don't think so. Now stop whining."

* * *

Back on the Mega Deck, Karone and Hayley were trying to get the sheilds back up. It had only been a few minutes since Cassie had told them about Goldar and they needed more time to be able to fix the sheilds. Cassie was currently looking through old files trying to gather infomation on the stone and their new enemy. She was quickly browsing through files when she came across some disturbing info.

"Not good." She muttered. "So not good."

She was just about to call the others when heard some commotion out in the hallway. Suddenly the door shook violently before sliding open to reveal none other than Goldar. Without thinking, Cassie morphed and attacked him with a flurry of kicks and punches. Goldar managed to block all of them, in a swift move he raised Zedd's staff, madly firing all around the room.

Suddenly the stone started glowing and a deep red glow bathed the room. For a long moment, nothing happened. As the glow died the first thing Cassie saw was Hayley standing a few feet from Goldar holding out the stone, her eyes a deep red and her face devoid of any emotion.

"NO!" Cassie screamed as she ran forward but she was already too late. She watched helplessly as Goldar disappeared with the stone clutched tightly in his hand. A victorious grin spread across his face.

Cassie sank down to the floor demorphing in the process. How could she have let this happen? She asked herself. Now that she knew what all the stone could do, the fact that Goldar had it seemed ten times worse than the thought of them loosing it had seemed it had seemed just a little while ago. That stone was one of the most dangerous and most powerful weapon ever created and in the hands of it's creator, the stone was capable of destroying the whole universe and she would be to blame.

Just then Kimberly, Carlos and Ashley came running inside. Kimberly looked at the wrecked room, then at the now empty box which had once held the stone and finally at Hayley. Who was just standing there her eyes still glowing red and her face blank staring at the opposite wall.

Andros had been capturedd by the enemy, Tommy was very badly hurt, God kows what had happened to Justin, Hayley was no longer Hayley and now Goldar had the stone. Things couldn't get any worse.

* * *

Tammy and Andros were tearing down the creepy, dark halls with no idea where they were going. The moment they had stepped out of the room, they'd been spotted. Now they were running for their lives from black, faceles-creatures-of some sort. They turned the corner only to hit a dead end. _GREAT! _Tammy thought.

"What do we do now?" She said turning to the Space Ranger. Andros didn't answer though. He was staring at the symbol on the wall in front of them, it was glowing green instead of blue.

"It's a portal." she cried out. "Come on let's get out of here." With that she walked to the portal and was sucked instantly. Glancing back Andros saw the black creatures closing in on him. He took a deep breath and stepped towards the portal. Hoping that nothing would go wrong.

* * *

_Things could'nt get any worse._

As if on cue Jason ran in with a grave expression on his face. "Justin's missing."

* * *

**And there it is the very last chapter of MHAFY. Don't curse me just yet. I'm gonna write a sequel. Soon. this was supposed to be two chapters but I decided to end it in one. I know you all hate me for doing this but I just thought that this would be a good idea. So just be patient and wait I assure you it's gonna be worth it.**

**-Scarlet Out**


End file.
